Semiconductor switches may be placed in series with couplers (e.g., couplers) of a Base Array Network (BAN) in order to activate or deactivate a coupler. Non-overlapping couplers in a BAN may have unwanted, relatively high mutual coupling, which may cause a large induced voltage to appear across a switch of a deactivated coupler while an adjacent coupler is driven. This high induced voltage may damage the switch. Consequently, more expensive switches having higher-voltage ratings may be required to prevent damage. Accordingly, systems, methods and apparatuses for reducing intra-base array network coupling are desirable.